Charlie
by CaptainMurica1
Summary: Owen has a surprise visit from someone who he has tried to forget for the past 5 years. He never thought he would see her again face to face. Will he learn to love her and care for her again? Or will he still try to forget about her and push her away again?
1. Chapter 1

(When Zach and gray are getting off off the boat and they find Zara. Charlie comes up behind them with her dirt bike and backpack)

Charlie: Hopefully I can find him in all of this. (Talking to herself)

(Then shows her checking into her hotel room)

Charlie: Thanks. (As the bellman puts her bag down in her room and leaves) Where are you? (As she looks out the window, she then start to call someone) C'mon, C'mon. (But then it was declined) Damn it!

(Then she walks out the door of her room)

Worker: Excuse me. Miss?

Charlie: Ya. (As she stops)

Worker: Do you have an escort or guardian with you?

Charlie: Ya I'm about to meet up with him. (She then walks out of the hotel and grabs her bike and helmet)


	2. Chapter 2

(When the two boys are running to the center of the park away from Zara they run into Charlie)

Charlie: Hey watch where you're going.

Zach: Sorry. Woah! Why do you have a dirt bike with you?

Gray: Aww man I'm really sorry. (Staring at Charlie as he gets up and she is just on the ground) Oh! (As he realizes he needs to help her up and he does)

Charlie: Thanks. And I have it for reasons.

Zach: What are you gonna ride around the park? (As he helps pick it up)

Charlie: Sure.

Gray: That's cool.

Charlie: (Smiling at him) Anyways do you guys know where the main lab is?

Gray: Uh… Ya it's right there. (As he points behind himself as he stares at Charlie)

Zach: Isn't kinda obvious.

Gray: Dude. (As he whispers that to Zach)

Charlie: Wow rude and annoying. I'll keep that in mind.

Zach: Woah! Are you checking me out or something?

Charlie: Dude I'm 13 not a freak.

Zach: Well excuse (Cut off by Charlie)

Charlie: Hey could you shut up for a moment? (As she tries calling someone again) Hey, mom. He's not answering and I can't find him anywhere.

Mrs. Grady: Does it sound like I care? No I don't! Never call me again!

Charlie: But mom!

Mrs. Grady: Don't but mom me! I could care less if you live on the streets or not!

Charlie: I don't even know what I did to deserve this! I took care of you, I had to stay up to make sure that you were okay! But you're just going to dump me!

Mrs. Grady: Ya I am because it's just like I said I never wanted you in the first place! (The same hangs up)

Charlie: Thanks, for nothing! (Puts her phone up)

Zach: You okay?

Charlie: Ya I'm fine.

Zach: So what's your name?

Charlie: I'm Charlie and you two are?

Zach: I'm Zach and this is Gray. (As Gray just stares at Charlie)

Gray: I'm Gray.

Charlie: Well thanks for your help guys. I hope I will see you guys later.

Gray: Ya me too.

Zach: Bye. (As Gray just stares at her when she walks past them and turns around to watch her. Then Charlie turns around and she smiles at him and he smiles back) You like her man!

Gray: Do not!

Zach: Even if you did she would be too old for you.

Gray: By only a month!


	3. Chapter 3

(When Owen argues with a guard in the lab where the park visitors are allowed to be and right as he walks away Charlie yells his name)

Charlie: Owen! (Owen stops and has a surprised look on his face, but doesn't turn around)

Owen: It can't be. (Talking to himself)

Charlie: Owen? (Turning around and his face is in shock. He just stares at her) (Charlie runs up to him and hugs him) Why didn't you answer my call?

Owen: I was busy with my job. Anyways what are you doing here kid? (As he hugs her) And how did you get here?

Charlie: Mom bought me a ticket and everything for this. She sent me here.

Owen: Why?

Charlie: (She looks up trying to hold back her tears and takes a deep breath) No reason.

Owen: Listen kid I need to know what's going on. Can you please tell me? (As he puts his hand on her shoulder)

Charlie: I can't tell you. It's going to hurt both of us too much! Trust me on this.

Owen: Kid whatever it is I can tell it's bothering you. Don't worry about me I'll be fine I'm worried about you right now.

Charlie: Alright fine! Last week she said that she never wanted me in the first place. Right to my face! And that she doesn't want to take care of me! (Starting to have tears come down her face) The worst part is that she said that she only cared about you. Not me!

Owen: Well it's not my fault that mom doesn't want you! Now is it? So where is she? (Crossing his arms)

Charlie: Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you don't even care about me or what mom said to me?

Owen: No it's not like that! (As he walks up to her and slaps her, and she falls to the ground) Kid I didn't mean to.

Charlie: No, no it's alright. (Gets up and walks up to Owen and punches him in the gut)

Owen: I had that coming didn't I? (As he holds his stomach)

Charlie: Yes, yes you did.

Owen: So where is she?

Charlie: She's getting my room packed up with all my stuff and is going to send it here, so I can live with you!

Owen: Why the hell would she think for one second that I could take care of you?

Charlie: I don't know but I think I would rather live on the streets than with my own brother, who doesn't even care about me anymore!

Owen: I don't want to do this right now! (As he pushes Charlie backwards) Charlie just go home! And don't come back! (As he starts walking away)

Charlie: Oh so now you're going to leave me again? I can't believe for second that you would even want to see me.

Owen: (Turns around) What do you mean leaving you? And it's not like that I don't want to see you, but you could have called ahead or something.

Charlie: You left me alone with mom and dad when you went to the Navy and I felt like I was only there to watch dad die. He's the only reason why mom didn't get rid of me. Then when you came back for his funeral i thought you were going to stay, but no you left to come to this hell of an island. And you left me alone with mom, instead of her taking care of me it was more like me taking care her. (Tearing up)

Owen: Kid listen It's gonna be okay. I didn't mean to say any of those things earlier and I didn't mean to hurt you. (As he tries to get close to her and Charlie shakes her head and backs up)

Charlie: Don't touch me ever again! (As she starts to run past Owen and he grabs her arm) Let go of me!

Owen: It's gonna be okay. Just stop!

Charlie: No it's not! I started getting detention because i could never finish my school work, so I could take care of mom, then kids would make fun of me and beat me up because I always was in detention and I always got in fight with them. No one evr stood up for me Owen, no one.

Owen: Kid don't beat yourself up with this. Like I said everything is going to be okay.

Charlie: I...I went to juvie several times.

Owen: Wait a minute. You went to juvie! What did you do! (In a worried and angry voice) This isn't and was never like you!

Charlie: We started losing money, so I stole from stores to get food and the biggest thing I did is I broke into somebody's house, a rich person's house. I stole some jewelry and some expensive stuff, but they caught me and I went to juvie for about 2 weeks for that one.

Owen: Charlie, listen I'm sorry that I left you for all those years. And if you didn't want me to go, why didn't you just tell me?

Charlie: You seemed so happy with your Navy buddies and everything, so I just couldn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it and then when...when (Starting to cry)

Owen: When dad died.

Charlie: Ya I felt like nobody in the world cared for me, because mom obviously didn't want me and you didn't even make sure I was okay when you came back you just left.

Owen: Kid I care for you a lot and the reason why I didn't ask you if you were okay is because you look just like him and you are just like him, so I thought if I don't even bother to talk to you the memories of leaving when I did wouldn't come back, but turns out I was wrong. Every time I thought of dad it made me think of you, not being able to say goodbye to you and not seeing you.

Charlie: Whatever, you don't know how it feels to be left behind by someone you love so much.

Owen: You're right I don't, but what I do know is that I missed you so much that I don't even know how to explain it to you, honestly I love you more than anything in the world.

Charlie: Don't lie to me! (As she runs away from him)

Owen: Kid! Hey get back here! (As he turns around and walks to try and find her)


	4. Chapter 4

(When Claire and Owen come out of the lab to find Zach and Gray)

Charlie: I can't believe he would hit me! (Leaning on her bike) Oh crap! (As she sees Owen and Claire coming out, so she puts on her helmet so he doesn't notice her and she hears them talking)

Owen: So where were Zach and Gray last?

Charlie: Zach and Gray? (To herself quietly)

Claire: In the fields of the gyrosphere. (Then they walk off)

Charlie: I have to go help them! (As she starts her bike and drives off and into the fields)

Owen: Oh shit! (As he see Charlie driving off)

Claire: What?

Owen: We need to hurry!

Claire: Why?

Owen: We just need too!


	5. Chapter 5

(When she is riding in the fields)

Charlie: Now this is what I call riding! What the! (As she stops the bike before she hits a dinosaur, and sees big traxcks leading to a broken fence) That's where they must have gone! (As she follows the trail) Oh my gosh! (As she comes up behind the indominus and sees the guys)

Gray: Charlie! (As they both jump off)

Charlie: Shit! (As she stares at the Indominus) What the hell? (As she drives off the cliff) Ahhhhhh! (When she lands in the water she sees Gray and Zach, lifting up her bike) Thanks. (As she says coughing up water)

Gray: Are you okay?

Charlie: Ya are you guys?

Zach: Ya totally. We should probably get out of here though.

Charlie: Wait! How did that thing get loose?

Zach: We don't know. But how did you find us?

Charlie: Ways. (As she gets up and grabs her bike)

Gray: Yeah, how did you know where to find us?

Charlie: I found out by eavesdropping.


	6. Chapter 6

(When they find the old Jurassic Park)

Zach: Woah! What happened in here?

Charlie: I don't know but it looks like something definitely went down.

Zach: Gray you still have those matches?

Gray: Ya. (As he hands him the matches)

(Then Zach lights the torch and they find the jeeps)

Charlie: Guys these are the original jeeps from the first park.

Gray: They are! How are we going to get out of here?

Zach: We can either fire one of these guys up or ride her bike out, but I don't know how long it would take to get this running.

Charlie: Just get on. (Then they both get on) Guys hold on! (As her bik goes up I one tire and breaks through the gate) We did it!

Zach: Wait did you doubt that we could do that?

Charlie: Just a little!

Gray: So we could've died right there?

Charlie: Possibly! (Then they see they 2 guys and starts yelling at them) Open the gate! Please!

Gray: Do it! Open the gate!

Zach: Hurry!


	7. Chapter 7

(When they are running from a pterodactyl)

Zach: Go go go go!

Gray: We're trying! (As they dive to the ground and crawl backwards)

Charlie: Woah! (Then it stops moving)

Zach: Are you guys okay?

Charlie: Ya I think so. (As she gets up)

Gray: We need to find aunt Claire!

Zach: We will! Just trust me.

Claire: (Looks at the 2 boys, after she kisses Owen) Zach! Gray! Are you okay? What is this! (Touching Gray's chin with a cut on it)

Gray: Who's that?

Charlie: His name is Owen.

Claire: Who might you be?

Charlie: Oh I helped them get away from the dinosaur. (Then she takes her helmet off) I'm Charlie.

Owen: Charlie? (In a worried and surprised voice) Thank god! (He hugs her)

Charlie: Owen, get off!

Zach: How do you know this guy? (As Charlie starts walking towards him)

Charlie: He's my brother!

Owen: Are you okay? (As he bends down to see the cut on her face, he then touched it. And Charlie backs her face away because it hurts)

Charlie: I'm fine! No thanks to you! (As she takes his hand and pushes it down)

Owen: I'm just making sure you're okay.

Charlie: Well I don't need your help! So just back off!

Owen: (Gets up) We need to go! (Charlie then grabs her bike and her helmet)

Gray: What's up with you and your brother?

Charlie: I'll tell you later! (As she walks off with her bike)

Zach: That's a strikeout right there. (As he walks past him)


	8. Chapter 8

(When they are trying to get the vision and Katie is on the train with Capt)

Capt: Kid run! Run as far as you can!

Katie: But I don't want to leave you!

Capt: Go! I'd rather want know that you're safe than gone!

Katie: (She stares at him with her eyes tearing up, then she starts walking backwards and leaves) He's gonna be okay!(Talking to herself)

Capt: (Looks back in fear of where Katie left) She'll be okay.

(Meanwhile Katie is running on the train)

Katie: What the hell? (As she trips and falls backwards in fear) What do you guys want? (As she moves herself backwards)

Pietro: We're here to help you. (Aa he puts his hand out and Katie refuses)

Katie: Why do you think I would magically believe that?

Wanda: Because we're family.

Pietro: And we never leave each other's side.(Katie just looks at the two of them in decisiveness) Katie, you can trust us.

Katie: I don't know if I can anymore with all of what happened.

Wanda: You know I never wanted that to happen I was just taking orders, but then I realized that I was wrong and you were right. (Then she help her up)

Katie: Thanks (Hugs them) You guys need to help Capt. (Pietro doesn't look at her when she says that) He needs our help and if you two aren't going then I will. (As she starts to walk where Capt is)

Wanda: We are here to get you. (As she grabs her arm) We want you to be safe.

Katie: He's back there! And he needs our help! Please?

Pietro: Fine, but stay close. (They all go and help Capt)

Katie: Pietro! (He then moves out of the way from something hitting him)

Capt: Get the people out of the way! And you, can you stop this train?

Wanda: I'm not sure, but I can try.

Katie: What should I do?

Capt: Just be prepared. (Wanda stops the train, then Katie goes flying backwards and so does Capt landing on her with his shield in front of him and a big piece of cement hits it)

Katie: Dude! Get off of me please? You're so heavy!

Pietro: Let me help you up old man.

Capt: Thanks. (As Pietro helps him up) Kid are you okay?

Katie: I will be once I regain normal breathing. (Capt puts his hand out for her to grab and she grabs his hand and Capt pulls normally, but Katie goes flying up) Woah! Take it easy there.

Capt: Sorry. (He then brings Katie in for a hug)

Katie: Wanda, thank you so much! (As she hugs her)

Wanda: You're welcome.

Pietro: You alright Katie?

Katie: Ya I'm fine. (As Pietro hugs her)

(Now they are all back at the Stark Tower getting ready)

Katie: (Finds a dirt bike) Why the heck is this here? (Talking to herself)

Stark: You can take it if you want.

Katie: (Turns around with a surprised look) Um...Who's was it?

Stark: Well once into more of building cars and sorts of that I found this and fixed her up, but you know then I made over 300 suits.

Katie: You have issues man just plain out issues.

Stark: Anyways do you ride?

Katie: Ya I love riding these. But I was never able to go outside and ride them because you know I was kinda isolated with them. The only time I would ride them was for a mission, which was very rare because I would usually be in the lab.

Stark: Well that kinda sounds like it sucked.

Katie: Ya it did. (As she walks closer to Stark) What am I supposed to do with it ?

Stark: Bring it with you so you can ride it that way you can get more people out of the way. (He just stares at her) I remember being your age. There were good and bad times in my life.

Katie: Ya I know you lost your parents in car crash.

Stark: Right, I forgot you know everything about all of us.

Katie: But another thing I do know is that you push away anyone who tries to talk to you about it or someone who was with you at that time.

Stark: (Takes a deep breath and looks down) Anyways I know you know that I know that you actually care about your dad.

Katie: What make you say that?

Stark: Trust me I know the feeling and the looks of it kid.

Katie: And how do you know that?

Tony: I just do. And I really don't want to talk about this now.

Katie: Whatever. (As she walks away)

(Now Capt is giving his speech)

Katie: (Starts filling her backpack with guns and such. Then she grabs her bike) (She now is sitting on the jet looking out a window) (She has a flashback of her on a jet sitting like she is now just with chains and bruised and scrapes) Oh my god. (Quietly to herself)

* * *

Please make sure to review this chapter! Thanks...byeeeeeee :P :)


	9. Chapter 9

Be prepared for this chapter! It is very long and has a lot of beating and fighting in it. Hope y'all enjoy it! And I am so sorry that I haven't posted in awhile! I have just been busy with school because lately I have gotten a lot of homework. Also I have just been making sure this chapter is perfect.

* * *

(When they come up to the raptor cage)

Charlie: (Comes in first on her bike a couple minutes before them and Hoskins grabs her and doesn't let her go) Hey! Let go of me! (She kicks him and he drops her, and she tries to run, but he grabs her again and slaps her) What the hell do you want from me! I'm just a kid!

Owen: (He pulls up and gets out of the car and walks up to Hoskins and punches him) Let her go! Get the hell out of here! And never go near my raptors again!

Gray: We have to help her! (He gets out of the car and stands next to Claire, he then tries to run over to Katie, but Claire holds him back)

Claire: You planned this all along!

Charlie: Let me go! (As she is hitting his arms)

Hoskins: You know what.

Owen: What?

Hoskins: This! (As hoskins punches Charlie in the chin, in the eye, and multiple times in her gut and throws her to the ground) Oops. (In a sarcastic voice)

Owen: No! (She then tries to get up, but Hoskins pins her down and holds her head up and punches her again)

Charlie: (Groans in pain. Then she looks up at Owen, and he sees all the blood on her face) Owen. (Very soft)

Owen: Kid! (As he starts to have tears coming down) Let her go now or you will regret it!

Charlie: Please just let me go! (Then starts to cough up blood)

Gray: Charlie! (Tries to run over to her to make sure she is okay, but Zack grabs him before he gets hurt)

Hoskins: (He walks closer to Owen) We are doing this with you or this girl can get hurt a lot worse. Either one is fine with me. (Charlie then is able to get up and she then punches him in the back of the head and pushes him to the ground and she tries to run to Owen, but she barely move) Girl! You don't want to go there!

Charlie: You've already crossed the line, by putting my brother in danger! (Owen has a surprised look on his face when she says that)

Hoskins: Come here!

Charlie: Don't touch me! (As Hoskins gets up and throws Charlie to the ground and punches her again, then he looks at Owen)

Hoskins: Don't worry I'm just getting started.

Charlie: No I am! (As she makes him turn around and she punches him and kicks him in the shin)

Owen: When did you learn how to do that?

Charlie: Juvie. (As she holds her side and tries to walk forward, but again it hurts so she just stays there)

Claire: Juvie? You went to….you went to juvie? (As Claire has a surprised look on her and Charlie just nods her head yes)

Charlie: (Then two of Hoskins men come up and grab Charlie) Hey get off of me! (One of the guards is holding her in mid air and the other guard is punching her stomach as much as he wants to or until he is told to stop. Then the guard starts kicking her in the stomach)

Claire: Oh my god! (As she puts her hand over her mouth)

Owen: Stop it! Let her go! Please! (As Owen tries to get her, but two of Hoskins men grab him)

Hoskins: No can do. Now it's either you protect your sister or you let her get beaten to death!

Owen: (Looks at Charlie,as he she's her covers in blood and has tears coming down his face) Let her go! (Then Hoskins walks away and the two men throw her to the ground)

Charlie: (She just lays there until Owen comes up to her and picks her up) Owen? (She says very softly)

Owen: Hey, hey it's okay. (As he sets her down easily on a table)

Charlie: I'm so sorry. (Then starts to cough up blood)

Owen: What are you sorry for? (As he pats her back with one hand and is holding her hair with his other) I'm here now and I won't leave you. You guys go ahead without me. (The other three leave them)

Charlie: I'm sorry for you seeing me get beat up. I'm sorry for seeing me almost die, sorry for making you chose me over your raptors, and I'm sorry to cause you pain.

Owen: Kid…..you don't need to say that to me. I should be the one saying sorry. I'm for all of this happening to you. (Starting to have tears) I should have never left you with mom.

Charlie: Owen there was nothing you could have done to help her with all of it, but even though I didn't want to be left I feel like it helped in a way. (As she tries sitting up, but groans in pain instead)

Owen: Baby? What's wrong? (As he looks concerned)

Charlie: It's my stomach, but it's nothing really.

Owen: Let me see. (As he tries to lift up her shirt to see her stomach)

Charlie: (She pushes his hands away) Don't worry Owen I'm fine. (She then tries to sit up, but can't)

Owen: Listen buddy you have to let me see. (As he then lifts up her shirt) Holy shit! (As he sees all the blood, purple and blue bruising, and scrapes) Oh my god Charlie! This is not okay, it is way far away from okay.

Charlie: (She puts her shirt down) Owen you can't tell anyone. (As she grabs his hand)

Owen: I can't do that…...you need help. (He then picks her up and walks where everyone else is)

(Now the kids are watching Owen with the raptors)

Gray: Hey Owen. Is Katie okay?

Owen: Honestly, I don't know. She can barely move.

Zach: Well aunt Claire is helping get better over there.

Owen: Her stomach looks really bad. When I saw it I was screaming on the inside so loud.

(Meanwhile Claire is cleaning up Charlie's cuts on her face from being punched)

Charlie: Ow take it easy. (A s Claire is dabbing her cuts with hydrogen peroxide)

Claire: Sorry. Now I'm going to clean your stomach. Okay?

Charlie: Just please be careful. (Claire lifts up Charlie's shirt and sees her stomach)

Claire: Oh my god! I can't believe they did this to you. (She then starts to dab her stomach with water and a rag)

Charlie: Ahhhh! (As she grabs Claire's arm, but Claire keeps cleaning it)

(10 minutes later)

Claire: Alright I'm all done. (As she just finishes wrapping up Charlie's stomach)

Charlie: Thank god.

Claire: Did you really learn how to do that stuff in juvie?

Charlie: No...I learned it from Owen. He taught me everything, he's my best friend. He has always been there for me and I looked up to him when I was younger.

Claire: Then why did you say you learned how to that in juvie?

Charlie: I don't want him to think that he's the reason I got in fights.

Claire: You need to tell him, you know.

Charlie: I can't...it's going to break him into pieces.

Claire: You know he said that you were very important to him.

Charlie: He's super important to me. It's me and him forever, it has always been me and him forever until he moved to this island.

Claire: Sounds like you guys were always together.

Charlie: Ya we were. We shared a room, I remember the day he left for the Navy. It feels like it was just yesterday, he was packed up and ready to go, but right before he left he came into our room and saw me crying in the corner and he said I will be back and he gave me his high school ring and left. (As she pulls out a chain from around her neck with his ring on it)

Claire: Wow.

Charlie: I've never taken it off since he gave it to me. (As she gets up very slowly with the help of Claire and they both walk to where the guys are)

Gray: What are their names?

Owen: This here is Delta, then there's Charlie and Echo.

Zach: Did you name her after Charlie?

Owen: Ya I did.

Gray: Why?

Owen: I've got my reasons. (As he smiles at Gray and smiles back)

Zach: What about that one? (As Zach points to a raptor)

Owen: That's Blue she's the beta. (As he turns around and points)

Gray: Who's the alpha?

Owen: You're looking at him kid. (He then sees Charlie walking) Charlie? Why are you up? (In a super worried voice)

Charlie: Owen I'm fine, it hurts a little bit, but I can power through it. (As Owen goes over to her and feels her stomach and can feel the wrap around her)

Owen: Are you sure you're feeling better? (As he holds her close to himself)

Charlie: Owen look at me. (As she grabs his face to be directly where hers is just in front of hers) I feel better, since my cuts and everything have been cleaned up.

Owen: Alright. (He then tucks her bangs behind her ear and kisses her head) Just please be careful of what you're doing. I really don't want you to cause anymore pain to yourself.

Charlie: Okay. (She then hugs Owen very softly so it dosen't hurt her) Gray can you help me to find my bike?

Gray: Ya…...sure. (He then helps Charlie walk to find her bike) So you and your brother?

Charlie: What do you want to know?

Gray: What happened between you two?

Charlie: When I was 8 years old he left for the navy. Then like three years later he got a call saying that our dad died, so he came home for the funeral, stayed a couple of days and left to come here.

Gray: Why didn't he stay longer?

Charlie: Because he said the reason why he left was because I was just like our dad and he didn't want to think of dad so he left without telling me. (Starting to tear up now)

Scene 10

(When Claire puts the kids in the back of the truck)

Claire: Boys get in.

Gray: What about Charlie?

Zach: Relax man. Owen is just talking to her.

Claire: Gray are you okay?

Gray: I'm fine.

Owen: (Talking to Charlie outside of the truck) Charlie, I want you to know that no matter what I'll always find you. Okay?

Charlie: I know Owen. Just please be careful. (As she hugs him)

Owen: What makes you think I won't be careful?

Charlie: (She pauses for a minute and stares at him) What aren't you telling me?

Owen: (He hesitates) I'm telling you everything.

Charlie: Owen you hesitated! I know something's up, but just be careful. (She hugs him and he helps her gets in)

Gray: Charlie, are you okay?

Zach: She obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

Charlie: It's fine. I just don't know why he's keeping something from me. He would never anything from me, we're best friends.

Zach: How do you know that he's not telling you something?

Charlie: He's my brother, I spent 8 years of my life with him and 5 wondering if he'd ever come back for me, which obviously didn't happen.

Gray: I'm sorry to hear that.

Charlie: Thanks. WOAH! (As a guy opens the back doors she gets pulled out by the guy along with her bike and she picks her bike up and starts trying to catch up and not get attacked by the raptor)

Gray: CHARLIE! (As he looks out the back in a worried face) Watch out! (As the raptor tries to lunge at her)

Zach: Charlie hurry up! (As she catches up) Wait! How are you going to get in here?

Charlie: I have a few tricks up my sleeve!

Gray: Charlie no!

Charlie: Hold both doors open! (She starts to speed up and jumps up with her dirt bike and lands it in the back)

Zach: Holy shit! (As he is amazed by that)

Gray: That was awesome! (As he just stares at Charlie)

Charlie: Thanks. Oh my god! (She is pulled by the raptor onto the door) Ahhhh! (As the Raptor scrapes her leg)

Gray: Charlie! Hold on!

Charlie: I really don't have any other options! (As she is holding on for her life and her wrap starts to get bloody) Oh no!

Zach: What's wrong!? (As he tries to pull her in)

Charlie: It's my stomach! I think the cut and everything came open!

Gray: We need to find something to get the raptor off our tail!

Charlie: Get off of me! (As she starts kicking at it, but it just makes it more angry) Crap!

Zach: Charlie be careful! (As she climbs on top of the truck)

Gray: How do you work this thing?! (They turn it on and zap the raptor onto the ground) Are you okay?

Charlie: Ya I will be. (Breathing deeply)

Zach: Hey Owen!

Gray: You gonna come down?

Charlie: No…..I think i'll just enjoy the fresh air up here. (As she looks at her stomach) Holy shit. (Whispering to herself)

Gray: Alright.

Owen: Charlie get down from there!

Charlie: I'd rather not! (As she tries to sit up, but can't and Owen notices it)

Owen: Damn it! (To himself)

* * *

I really hope all of y'all liked this chapter! Because let me tell you this one took a long time to write, but i did enjoy writing this chapter because in this one I can relate to what is going on in her life right now. As always please review and ask any questions about the story or chapter. Thanks...Byeeeeeeeee! :P :)


	10. Chapter 10

(When Claire puts the kids in the back of the truck)

Claire: Boys get in.

Gray: What about Charlie?

Zach: Relax man. Owen is just talking to her.

Claire: Gray are you okay?

Gray: I'm fine. (As he rolls his eyes)

Zach: He's likes Charlie, that's why he's been acting so weird.

Gray: Do not! (As he hits Zach)

Zach: Oh don't deny it! (As he pats Gray's head)

Owen: (Talking to Charlie outside of the truck) Charlie, I want you to know that no matter what I'll protect you. Okay?

Charlie: Owen I know you're my big brother you're always going to do that. (Starts to fix his collar) Just please be careful. (Then hugs him)

Owen: What makes you think I won't be careful?

Charlie: (She pauses for a minute and stares at him) What aren't you telling me?

Owen: (He hesitates) I'm telling you everything.

Charlie: Owen you hesitated! I know something's up, but just be careful. (She hugs him and he helps her gets in)

Gray: Charlie, are you okay?

Zach: She obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

Charlie: It's fine. I just don't know why he's keeping something from me. He would never anything from me, we're best friends.

Zach: How do you know that he's not telling you something?

Charlie: He's my brother, I spent 8 years of my life with him and 5 wondering if he'd ever come back for me, which obviously didn't happen.

Gray: I'm sorry to hear that.

Charlie: Thanks. WOAH! (As a guy opens the back doors she gets pulled out by the guy along with her bike and she picks her bike up and starts trying to catch up and not get attacked by the raptor)

Gray: CHARLIE! (As he looks out the back in a worried face) Watch out! (As the raptor tries to lunge at her)

Zach: Charlie hurry up! (As she catches up) Wait! How are you going to get in here?

Charlie: I have a few tricks up my sleeve!

Gray: Charlie no!

Charlie: Hold both doors open! (She starts to speed up and jumps up with her dirt bike and lands it in the back)

Zach: Holy shit! (As he is amazed by that)

Gray: That was awesome! (As he just stares at Charlie)

Charlie: Thanks. (As she takes a deep breath) Oh shit! (As he is pulled by the raptor onto the door) Ahhhh! (As the Raptor scrapes her leg)

Gray: Charlie! Hold on!

Charlie: I really don't have any other options! (As she is holding on for her life)

Zach: Give me your hand! (They both stretch as far as they can) Almost...there! (Then the raptor attacks her again and this time scratches her stomach)

Charlie: AHHHH! (As he holds on to the door and cries) Oh no! (As her wrap starts to get bloody)

Zach: What's wrong!? (As he tries to pull her in)

Charlie: It's my stomach! I think the cut and everything came open!

Gray: We need to find something to get the raptor off our tail!

Charlie: Get off of me! (As she starts kicking at it, but it just makes it more angry) Crap!

Zach: Charlie be careful! (As she climbs on top of the truck)

Gray: How do you work this thing?! (They turn it on and zap the raptor onto the ground) Are you okay?

Charlie: Ya I will be. (Breathing deeply)

Zach: Hey Owen! (As he sees and waves at him)

Gray: You gonna come down?

Charlie: No…..I think i'll just enjoy the fresh air up here. (As she looks at her stomach) Holy shit. (Whispering to herself) Ow. (As she puts pressure on it)

Gray: Alright.

Owen: Charlie get down from there!

Charlie: I'd rather not! (As she tries to sit up, but can't and Owen notices it)

Owen: Damn it! (To himself)


	11. Chapter 11

(When they get out and go into the lab)

Owen: Give me your hand. (As he reaches up to grab Charlie)

Charlie: I have a better idea. Catch! (As she jumps off and Owen catches her) Nice catch Owen.

Owen: (He tries to lift up her shirt) I need to see it Charlie.

Charlie: Hey paws off! (Then Owen puts his hands up)

Claire: Follow me. (They follow her into the lab and see Ingen guys taking stuff out of the lab) What are you doing?

Hoskins: Their jobs. (He walks closer to Charlie and she walks backwards, but runs into a wall so she is cornered)

Owen: Why are you doing this? (As he looks at him getting closer to Charlie)

Hoskins: Because it's my job. (Looking at Charlie) How's your stomach kid? (As he lifts up her shirt and Owen gets an angry face)

Charlie: It's fine no thanks to you. (As she slaps him)

Hoskins: Still haven't learned yet. (He then punches her in the stomach as hard as he can)

Charlie: What the hell? (As she groans in pain and falls to the floor)

Hoskins: Does that feel good? (As he pulls her up and she just gives him a straight face) Don't worry there's plenty more! (She tries to pull away, but he grabs the back of her shirt)

Charlie: Do...Not...Touch...Me…...Ever…...Again! (As she tries to free herself but her shirt rips a little bit and he brings her closer)

Gray: That's not a real dinosaur. (Pointing at it on the monitor)

Hoskins: No it ain't, but it will be. (Then all of a sudden a raptor comes in and he uses Charlie as a human shield) Hey we're on the same sides. You and me. This is what you want. (The raptor gets close to Charlie, but she kicks her leg back, which hits him in his private area and Charlie goes onto the floor and crawls away from him) Oh holy! (Then gets eaten)

Zach: Ouch that's gotta hurt!

Owen: Run! (All of them run, but Charlie is in shock just standing there) Charlie! We gotta go now!

Charlie: He was gonna let me die! (As she stares at Owen)

Owen: I know! But Charlie please we gotta go now! (He then picks up Charlie and runs out of there)

(All run out of the building, but they are cornered by the raptors)

Owen: Blue! (As he takes off the camera from his head) It's me. (Then the Indominus comes and the raptors attack it)

Claire: We gotta move! (As Owen stays behind and shoots at the Indominus while Claire takes the kids and puts them somewhere safe)

Gray: We need more!

Claire: More what?

Gray: Teeth, more teeth. (Then Claire runs out and goes to get the T-Rex and Owen goes inside where the kids are)

Owen: Shh. (Then the Indominus' claws come in and then they move and it grabs onto Charlie, and all she is hanging onto is the bottom of Owen's pants. They try and pull her back but they can't and she is just holding onto Owens jeans)

Charlie: I'm sorry!

Owen: I can save you! Don't do this to me! (As he tries to grab her)

Charlie: Bye! (As the bottom of his jeans start to rip)

Owen: (Next thing you know she's gone and they don't know where she went) NOOOO! CHARLIE! (Starting to cry)

Zach: Oh my god! (As he holds onto Gray)

Gray: Where is she!?

Claire: (Comes back with the T-Rex and Owen looks at her) RUN! (The three of them run out of there and go where Claire is) Where is Charlie?

Gray: She's…uh…she's- (Cut off by Zach)

Zach: She's still out there. (As he pats Gray on the back)

(Meanwhile it shows Charlie lying on the ground somewhere and trying to get up and has the piece of Owen's jeans in her hand)

Charlie: (Groans) Owen. (And falls back down) Help. (Trying to scream but it doesn't work) Please. (Then closes her eyes)

(The T-Rex defeats the Indominus and Blue runs off)

Claire: Owen we have to go make sure everyone is okay. (As everyone gets closer to each other)

Owen: We can't! We have to find her! (Starting to tear up)

Claire: She's still out there, but first we have to do our jobs. (As Gray looks at Zach)


	12. Chapter 12

(When everyone is in a warehouse getting checked out by medics)

Gray: Are they going to find Charlie? (In a concerned voice)

Claire: They're going to find her sweetheart. (As she moves his hair and kisses him on the head)

Zach: Don't worry man. (As he pats him on back) Plus you're making Owen worry a lot more.

Owen: I'm fine! (As he turns around and looks at him)

Cop: Mr. Grady?

Owen: Yes. (As he talks to the cop)

Cop: I'm sorry, but we can't find the girl. We've looked everywhere and we can't keep looking.

Gray: But you have too! (As he stands up) You have too keep looking for her! Please?

Zach: Gray calm down! (As he puts his hand on his shoulder)

Claire: Gray come here. (He refuses to hug her and walks away)

Owen: I….I understand thank you for your help. (Walks to his motorcycle)

Claire: Owen! Where are you going?

Owen: Where do you think? To find my baby! (Then drives off)

Gray: What if he doesn't find her?

Zach: He will find her, no matter what.

(Meanwhile owen gets off his bike and is looking for Charlie)

Owen: Charlie! Where are you?! (Finds a body) Charlie? Oh my god! (As he realizes it's Charlie) Please wake up kid! (Starting to cry) I'm sorry about everything! Mom dumping you here on this dangerous island, for not being there for you when you really need me! I'm sorry! I need you know that I love you! (He then kisses her on her head and holds her against him) Please come back to me.

Charlie: (Starts coughing up blood) Owen?

Owen: Charlie? Kid I thought you were gone forever! (He starts hugging her and kissing her head multiple times)

Charlie: Owen take it easy! (As she shows him her stomach)

Owen: (He looks at her stomach and it's worse than it first was) Shit! Baby we need to get you looked at!

Charlie: Ya I know. (As she puts her bloody shirt down) There's something you should know.

Owen: What is it? (As he holds her hand)

Charlie: I can't feel my stomach area at all and I think that's a bad thing.

Owen: Ya it is. (He then picks her up) Are you alright?

Charlie: Ya I'm good, but we need to get there quick.

(They come back to the warehouse)

Gray: Guys! Look! (As he points to Owen carrying Charlie in the warehouse)

Zach: He found her! (They all start to run to the two of them)

Claire: Are you okay?

Charlie: For the most part except…

Claire: Except what?

Charlie: This. (As she lifts up her shirt and everyone sees it)

Claire: Charlie we need to get you a doctor!

Zach: Oh my god! (As he then covers Gray's eyes)

Gray: Zach! I'm 12 not 3!

Claire: Zach come help me find a doctor.

Zach: Alright. (As he goes off with Claire)

Owen: I'm going to put you down right here. Okay? (As he puts her down)

Charlie: That's fine, but just BE….. (As she is in pain from being set down) Careful.

Owen: Sorry kid. Listen I'm gonna go tell the cop that we found you. So can you make sure shes comfortable and everything Gray?

Gray: Oh yeah. Of course. (Owen then leaves to find the cop) I'm glad you're okay.

Charlie: You're so sweet. Hey um Gray. (Gray looks up)

Gray: Ya. (Then Charlie kisses him) Um…

Charlie: That was me saying thank you.

Gray: You're welcome.

Owen: Alright we're all good with the cop knowing and everything. (As Charlie and Gray just stare at Owen) What did I miss?

Gray: You know I think I'll go help Zach and my aunt Claire. (He then leaves)

Charlie: So you might want this back. (Giving him the piece of his jeans)

Owen: Ya I might want that. (As he takes it and puts it his pocket)

Charlie: You know what I thought in my head when I was being thrown by the dinosaur.

Owen: What was it? (As he squats down)

Charlie: That this was it I'm going to die and that you were there to watch me die.

Owen: Kid, you know that you're never going to die on my watch.

Charlie: Ya I know you would never let anything hurt me. But there's something you're not telling, and I wish you would just tell me.

Owen: There's nothing I'm hiding from you. (As he puts his hand on her shoulder)

Charlie: Listen Owen, whatever it is I can tell that it's bothering you. (As she puts her hand over his)

Owen: Some things you won't understand kid. (As he moves his hand to her neck/chin area)

Charlie: Owen please! I need to know what's wrong.

Owen: Alright. (Sighs) The reason why I left is because I couldn't handle being around sadness, which would be you and mom. I didn't want to think about dad at that time, hell I wasn't even thinking of you or what I was doing.

Charlie: That's why you left? (As she hugs him) I thought you didn't care for me. (Starting to cry)

Owen: No kid I always have and will care for you. (He holds her in his arms) You've always been in my thoughts since day 1 and that can never go away.

Charlie: I love you Owen.

Owen: I love you too Charlie. (He sees her necklace and pulls it out) You still have this?

Charlie: Ya it's the last thing you gave to me that day before you left. (He tries putting the ring on)

Owen: I don't think it fits anymore. (They both laugh and he kisses her head and brings her in for another hug)

Claire: She's over here doctor! (Pointing to Charlie with the doctor following)

Doc: This is Charlie?

Claire: Yes it is.

Doc: Hello Charlie, it's nice to meet you. (As he shakes her hand)

Charlie: It's to meet you too. And you are?

Doc: You can just call me Doc. So may I look at all of your wounds? (Charlie looks at Owen with a scared face because she doesn't like doctors)

Owen: It's okay Charlie. He's here to help.

Charlie: (Sighs) Ya let me just lift up my shirt. (She then lifts up her shirt and Doc is shocked to see this bad of an injury)

Doc: May I? (Charlie nods her head) Okay here I go. (As he starts to gently feel her stomach wound and starts getting blood all over his hands and Charlie squeezes Owens hand extremely hard bc of the pain) Well it seems like you will probably need stitches.

Charlie: What?! Stitches?! (As she squeezes Owens hand tighter)

Owen: Charlie you need to let go of my hand before I loose my blood flow. (Charlie lets go of his hand)

Doc: Does she have anymore wounds that are serious?

Owen: Yes. She has one on her left leg. (Pointing to it)

Doc: (Slides up her jeans on her left leg and then sees her injury) Hold still for me. (He then feels her leg and right away he knows it's broken bad and will need to have surgery to fix it) She's going to have to have surgery on her leg.

Charlie: Surgery?!

Owen: When would she need to have it done?

Doc: My bets would be as soon as possible. (He then looks at her face) And she possibly could have a concussion. She will have a left black eye, very bruised chin, and depending on where her stomach was hurt she could possibly have a broken rib or two.

Charlie: Holy shit!

Owen: What are we supposed to do? Drop everything and just get all that done and checked out?

Doc: Your best option would be to come to the U.S. and get everything done in a safe hospital and stay there for awhile until she is fully healed. (He then leaves them two to talk it over)

Owen: Kid we have to get you better. You know that right?

Charlie: Ya I know, but I don't like doctors or anything like that. How am I going to be okay with surgery? (As she puts her hands on her head)

Owen: (He sits down next to her) I know you don't like people like that, but you need to do this because if you don't something bad could happen.

(Then Claire, Gray, and Zach come back to see how everything went)

Claire: So any news?

Owen: Can I talk to you for a moment?

Claire: Ya of course. (She follows Owen) What's wrong?

Owen: Well first off Charlie has a broken leg, which will need to have surgery done for it to heal, she will need stiches on her stomach, probably has one or two broken ribs, possibly has a concussion, will have a black eye, a lot of cuts on her face,and will have a very bruised chin.

Claire: Oh my god! (As she steps backwards and covers her mouth) What's the second thing?

Owen: She needs to go back to the U.S. for proper surgery, proper care, the right healing, and something I just realized.

Claire: Which would be?

Owen: For me to have legal guardianship of her.

(Meanwhile the boys are talking to Charlie)

Zach: What are they talking about?

Charlie: What the plan is for me to get help.

Gray: Which is?

Charlie: I really don't know yet.

Gray: Well we'll always be here for you.

Zach: If you need anything just ask us.

Charlie: Thanks guys.

(Claire and Owen come back now)

Owen: I've decided what the plan is for us two. (Pointing at Charlie and then back himself) We're going to go to the U.S. to get you fixed up and live there as long as we need to.

Charlie: Really? (Saying surprised) Where would we even go?

Gray: You could come live near us!

Zach: Ya that way you could go to school with gray be close with our family and stuff.

Claire: And I'll probably be living with my family. (As she hugs Gray and Zach)


	13. Chapter 13

(It has been about 2 weeks since the tragedy. Charlie had her surgery a week ago. And now Charlie and Owen are living a couple houses down from Gray, Zach, Claire and their family)

Owen: Hey baby it's time wake up. (As he tries waking Charlie up) Charlie baby. (As he pushes her hair back)

Charlie: Is it today? (In a disappointed voice)

Owen: Yes. I know you don't want to, but you have to be there.

Charlie: Is Gray and them coming?

Owen: Yeah they're definitely going to be there. Now come on you gotta get ready. (As he helps her out of bed because of her cast on her left leg, the wrap and compression shirt around her stomach and ribs. And he looks at her face seeing her eye and chin) Do you have a headache?

Charlie: Ya I have since that day and especially since being on crutches. Can you get all my pain medicine out especially my concussion medicine?

Owen: Ya I'll put it out on the counter for you. Oh and do you need me to get anything out of the dryer for you?

Charlie: Well the only clothes I can wear are sweatpants and jackets. I think my black sweatpants are in the dryer with my blue hoodie.

Owen: You got it.

(15 minutes later she comes sliding downstairs in her black sweatpants, a white t-shirt with her wrap and compression shirt underneath, her blue jacket/hoodie, and one black high top vans)

Owen: Ready to go? Because they said they would meet us at the courthouse.

Charlie: Ya as long you bring my meds in the car.

Owen: Already got them. (As he holds up a bag of pills with a water bottle)

(Both now in the car)

Charlie: And why do I have to be at this stupid thing again? (She then swallows some of her pain pills)

Owen: Well first off it is not a stupid thing because it is to give me guardianship of you, which means you're mine legally. And second off you have to be there because it's the law for the child to be at these things.

Charlie: But I just don't want to see her especially like this. (As she looks out the window seeing Gray and them waiting for Owen and her)

Owen: Listen I understand that, but we need to get this over with. (As they park)

Charlie: Okay. (As she opens the door and Gray helps her out) Thanks. (As she hugs him)

Gray: You're welcome.

Zach: Hey C. (As he hugs her)

Charlie: Hey Z.

Claire: Hey Charlie. You feeling better?

Charlie: Not exactly, but getting there. (As she hugs Claire)

Owen: Alright. Well it's time to go in. (As he tells everyone)

(Now everyone is inside with Charlie and Owen at one table)

Charlie: I knew she wouldn't come. (Whispering to Owen)

Owen: Well she has to or I won't get you. (Then the door opens with her coming)

Charlie: (She stands up so her mom can see her) She's here.

Owen: Kid please be nice. (As they walk up to greet her) Hey mom.

Mrs. Grady: Hi sweetheart. (As she hugs Owen) How have you been?

Owen: I've been alright.

Charlie: Mom. (As her mom doesn't even look at her) I told you Owen.

Mrs. Grady: Told you what?

Owen: It's nothing.

Judge: Please rise! (Everyone then rises) We are here today to have Mr. Owen Grady to get guardianship of his 13 year old sister Charlie Grady. Owen would you please come to the stand?

Owen: Yes your honor. (He goes up to the stand)

Judge: Why do you want Charlie to be with you?

Owen: (Looks at Charlie) Well she's my sister and she deserves the best. And she wasn't getting anything good while living with our mother.

Judge: And what do you mean by anything good?

Owen: I wasn't there so you might want to have Charlie come up.

Judge: If that would be okay with Charlie? (Looking at her)

Charlie: Yes sir that's okay with me. (She gets up on her crutches, goes all the over to the stand, and Owen helps her up)

Judge: So Charlie what exactly happened to you while you were living with your mother?

Charlie: Well for starters I was her accident child and told me about 2 weeks or 2 and a half weeks ago that she never wanted to have me and that she never loved me.

Judge: How was your living style there?

Charlie: Uh… (Looks at Owen nervously and Owen nods his head at her, which was letting her know that it is all right) Well I never got any sleep because of what she did to me and herself.

Judge: And what was it she did?

Charlie: She was doing drugs. (As she gulps and stares at her mother) And she was using all our money, especially mine, to pay for all of the drugs she bought off of those idiots.

Judge: And how did you get more money for keeping the house and everything like that?

Charlie: I got several jobs after school some went until 3 am, but as long as I had a roof on my head I was fine with that. (She then looks down) I also have something else to say to that. (As she looks at Owen as he is shaking his head) I went to juvie several times. Most of them were just stealing little things here and there, but the biggest one I did was break into a rich person's house and steal some things, but they caught me.

Judge: (Starts to open her file and sees her juvie record) Well I definitely would say that you have had a bad time with the juvie record and your school record as well.

Charlie: Yeah I forgot about that. (As she looks at the judge)

Owen: Do you really have to say that out loud?

Judge: Why is there something in there that nobody needs to hear? (As he looks at Owen)

Charlie: Owen it's fine! She can now actually know what happened instead of being to high to even sign her name on pieces of paper. (Looks at her mom)

Judge: Well you were in detention a lot for getting in fights with other people, which led to you knocking them out. Then you had in school suspensions, suspensions, and was eventually expelled from two schools in one semester.

Charlie: Hey! The other kids were the ones who started it, which cause me to fight back because they would literally beat me. (As she gets on her crutches and Owen gets up to help her off then they sit down)

Judge: Well I think we all agree here that Charlie would be best living you Owen. (Their mom looks at Owen, but not Charlie)

(Soon all the papers are signed for owen to have legal guardianship)

Mrs. Grady: Goodbye Owen my grown up boy. (As she hugs him and doesn't even bother to look at Charlie)

Owen: Bye mom…...You should say bye to Charlie. (As he looks at Charlie)

Charlie: (Just stares at Owen) Bye…..mom (As she looks at her mother and she doesn't look at her) You see this is what mean Owen! She cares for you, but what do I get! I get this shitty life that she gave me! (She then hobbles on her crutches all the way to the car with Zach, Gray, and Claire waiting there with her)

Owen: (Walks to where they are and Zach, Gray, and Claire walk away to give them some space) Well that turned out great.

Charlie: Ya whatever….you don't know what I've been through. (As she looks up at Owen with tears in her eyes)

Owen: Hey it's okay baby. (As he hugs her and holds her) Come on let's go (As they look at Gray, Zach, and Claire and start to walk over to them)

Claire: Congratulations to you both for making things right. (As she hugs Owen)

Charlie: Thanks. (Then goes over to a bench on her crutches)

Gray: Well I'm going to go make sure she's okay. (As he looks at Owen)

Owen: Go ahead kid. (As he smiles at him)

Gray: Thanks Owen. (Then runs over to Charlie) Hey. (As he sits down)

Charlie: Hey Gray. (As she smiles at him)

Gray: Are you okay? (As he holds her hand)

Charlie: Yeah…..it's just seeing my mom ignoring me when she's not high or wasted really hurt me because I always knew she didn't care for me, but finally seeing how she feels about me without drugs or alcohol involved was very hard on me.

Gray: I'm really sorry that she did all of that to you and put you through that hell. (Then fixes his hair with his other hand) But I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you.

Charlie: Yeah I know. (Then kisses his cheek) Thank you for saying that.

Gray: Of course. Now let's get back. (As he helps Charlie up from the bench)


End file.
